thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tovah Feldshuh
Bürgerlicher Name Terri Sue Feldshuh Sternzeichen Capricorn Körpergröße 1,60 m Filmographie *Dream Years (filming) ... Helena (2018) *Remember Amnesia (post-production) ... Dr. Paula Smith (2018) *The Art of Saying Goodbye (Short) (post-production) ... Blanche (2018) *Love Type D (post-production) ... Dr. Elsa Blomgren (2018) *Salvation (TV Series) ... President Mackenzie (2017) *Chicago Justice (TV Series) ... Danielle Melnick (2017) *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV Series) ... Naomi Bunch (2015-2017) *Baked in Brooklyn ... David's Mom (2016) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Deanna Monroe (2015-2016) *Flesh and Bone (TV Mini-Series) ... Ivana (2015) *Blue Bloods - Crime Scene New York (TV Series) ... Sylvia Hayden (2015) *Angelica ... Nora (2015) *Broadway Therapy ... Miriam Pendergast (2014) *Glinda (Short) ... Glinda (2014) *A Little Game ... Blackstone Head of School (2014) *The Hyperglot (Short) ... Elaine (2013) *All the Broken Pieces (Short) ... Grandmother (2012) *Covert Affairs (TV Series) ... Rivka Singer (2012) *Beautiful People (TV Movie) ... Lynch (2012) *Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (TV Series) ... Danielle Melnick (2011) *A Buddy Story ... Buddy's Mom (2010) *Heterosexuals ... Remy (2010) *Good Wife (TV Series) ... Lena (2010) *Ten Stories Tall ... Grace Parker (2010) *Alles Betty! (TV Series) ... Mrs. Varner (2010) *Acts of Mercy ... Nurse Ruth Baker (2009) *Eavesdrop ... Susie (2008) *Goyband ... Leah (2008) *A House Divided ... Rebecca Meir (2008) *Liebesleben ... Hannah (2007) *Bis später, Max! ... Ethel (2007) *The Shallow End of the Ocean (Short) ... Jason's Mother (voice) (2007) *Crossing Jordan: Pathologin mit Profil (TV Series) ... Mrs. Elaine Brandau / Mrs. Elaine Hoffman (2006-2007) *Law & Order (TV Series) ... Danielle Melnick (1991-2007) *O Jerusalem ... Golda Meir (2006) *Das Mädchen aus dem Wasser ... Mrs. Bubchik (2006) *Zum Glück geküsst ... Madame Z (2006) *The Reality Trap ... Irina Bolton (2005) *Alchemy ... Senior Editor (2005) *Life on the Ledge ... Mother (2005) *The Tollbooth ... Ruthie Cohen (2004) *The Harriman Alaska Expedition Retraced (TV Movie documentary) ... Narrator (voice) (2003) *Queens Supreme (TV Series)... Marie (2003) *The End of the Bar ... Mrs. Garner (2002) *The Education of Max Bickford (TV Series) ... Sharon Bickford (2002) *Noon Blue Apples ... Sponge-Brush Woman (2002) *The 3 Little Wolfs ... Sarah Wolf (2001) *Späte Liebe (Short) ... Ethel Brockeles (2001) *Friends and Family ... Alma Jennings (2001) *Kissing Jessica ... Judy Stein (2001) *Inside a Skinhead ... Woman in Shul at Rosh Hashannah (uncredited) (2001) *Happy Accidents ... Lillian Weaver (2000) *Cosby (TV Series) ... Annie (1999) *Corruptor - Im Zeichen der Korruption ... U.S. Attorney Margaret Wheeler (1999) *A Walk on the Moon ... Lillian Kantrowitz (1999) *A Will of Their Own (TV Mini-Series) ... Mrs. Rubenstein (1998) *Charlie Hoboken ... Angie Cedars (1998) *Wiege der Angst ... Greta (1998) *Unsere Liebe darf nicht sterben ... Charlotte (1997) *All My Children (TV Series) ... Lila Stevenson (1997) *Comfortably Numb ... Victoria Stevens (1995) *Trouble (Short) ... Goldie (1995) *Die Schelme von Schelm ... Zlateh the Goat / Aunt Sarah / The Matchmaker (voice) (1995) *Love and Betrayal: The Mia Farrow Story (TV Movie) ... Eleanor Alter (uncredited) (1995) *The Cosby Mysteries (TV Series) ... Rose (1994) *Jung und Leidenschaftlich - Wie das Leben so spielt (TV Series) ... Dr. Bethany Rose (1994) *Tribeca (TV Series) ... Sheila Goldberg (1993) *CBS Schoolbreak Special (TV Series) ... Denise Warshak (1992) *Citizen Cohn - Handlanger des Todes (TV Movie) ... Iva Schlesinger (1992) *Lifestories: Families in Crisis (TV Series) (1992) *En dag i oktober ... Emma Kublitz (1991) *Ein Fall für Mac (TV Series) ... Connor (1991) *Saying Kaddish (1991) *Junge Schicksale (TV Series) ... Mrs. Carr (1990) *Blue Iguana oder der Sarg ist Himmelblau ... Detective Vera Quinn (1988) *L.A. Law - Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (TV Series) ... Lynn Palmer (1987) *Mariah (TV Series) ... Deena Hertz (1987) *Der Equalizer (TV Series) ... Samantha Page (1985) *Werwolf von Tarker Mills ... Older Jane (voice) (1985) *Zum Teufel mit den Kohlen ... Marilyn (1985) *An All Consuming Passion (Video) ... Vivian Palmer (1984) *Airwolf (TV Series) ... Sarah Lebow (1984) *Love Boat (TV Series) ... Margo Bush / Susan Ridley (1977-1984) *Daniel ... Linda Mindish (19803) *Murder Ink (TV Series) ... Laura Ireland (1980) *Idolmaker - Das schutzige Geschäft des Showbusiness ... Brenda Roberts *Cheaper to Keep Her ... K.D. Locke *The Women's Room (TV Movie) ... Iso *Beggarman, Thief (TV Movie) ... Monika Wolner *Feuerfalle (TV Movie) ... Florence *Terror aus den Wolken - Killer Bienen 2 (TV Movie) ... Jeannie Devereux *Once Upon a Classic (TV Series) ... Sandy *Nunzio ... Michelle *Holocaust (TV Mini-Series) ... Helena Slomova *The World of Darkness (TV Movie) ... Clara Sanford (1977) *Der legendäre Howard Hughes (TV Movie) ... Katharine Hepburn (1977) *Barnaby Jones (TV Series) ... Laura Woods (1977) *The Bob Newhart Show (TV Series) ... Veronica Kidd (1977) *Eine amerikanische Familie (TV Series) ... Susan Bowers (1977) *Serpico (TV Series) ... Erica Molinas (1976) *Gibbsville (TV Series) ... Carole (1976) *Ryan's Hope (TV Series) ... Martha McKee (1976) *Scream, Pretty Peggy (TV Movie) ... Agnes Thornton (1973) Soundtrack *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV Series) (performer - 2 episodes) (2015-2017) *Die Schelme von Schelm (performer: "Remember", "A Credit to Chelm", "The Dumbest of the Dumb") (1995) Thanks *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) (special thanks) (2016) *Ira & Abby (thanks) (2006) Herself *Broadway: The Next Generation (Documentary) (filming) .. Herself (2018) *Broadway: Beyond the Golden Age (Documentary) (post-production) ... Herself (2018) *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) ... Herself / Deanna Monroe (2016) *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2015) *Triangle: Remembering the Fire (Documentary) ... Narrator (voice) (2011) *All Night with Joey Reynolds (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2011) *Making Trouble (Documentary) ... Herself (2007) *The American Brew (TV Movie documentary) ... Narrator (2007) *Lonely Man of Faith: The Life and Legacy of Rabbi Joseph B. Soloveitchik (Documentary) ... Narrator (voice) (2006) *The 20th Annual Academy of the Arts Lifetime Achievement Awards Gala (TV Special) ... Herself (2005) *Broadway on Broadway (TV Movie) ... Herself - Performer (2004) *The 58th Annual Tony Awards (TV Special) ... Herself - Nominee (2004) *Breakfast with the Arts (TV Series) ... Herself (2004) * Working in the Theatre (TV Series documentary) ... Herself (1985-2003) *Heroes of Ground Zero (TV Movie documentary) (2002) *Cabaret Live! (TV Series) ... Herself (2001) *Reading Rainbow (TV Series) ... Herself (1992) *The 43rd Annual Tony Awards (TV Special) ... Herself - Nominee (1989) *The 33rd Annual Tony Awards (TV Special) ... Herself - Nominee (1979) *The 30th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards (TV Special) ... Herself - Nominee (1978) *The Mike Douglas Show (TV Series) ... Herself - Actress (1976-1978) *The Annual Theatre World Awards (TV Special) ... Herself - Winner (1976-1978) *The 30th Annual Tony Awards (TV Special) ... Herself - Nominee (1976) Archive Footage *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV Series) ... Naomi Bunch (2016) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2016 - The Next World (2016) ... Deanna Monroe 2015 - Start to Finish (2015) ... Deanna Monroe - Heads Up (2015) ... Deanna Monroe - Always Accountable (2015) ... Deanna Monroe (credit only) - Now (2015) ... Deanna Monroe - Here's Not Here (2015) ... Deanna Monroe (credit only) - Thank You (2015) ... Deanna Monroe (credit only) - JSS (2015) ... Deanna Monroe - First Time Again (2015) ... Deanna Monroe - Conquer (2015) ... Deanna Monroe - Try (2015) ... Deanna Monroe - Spend (2015) ... Deanna Monroe - Forget (2015) ... Deanna Monroe - Remember (2015) ... Deanna Monroe Kategorie:Nebendarsteller